Ivy
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: The Doctor has just lost Rose and Donna's declined his offer to go with him. Feeling alone and sad he begins to have doubts and is ready to give up but when he receives an unexpected tiny visitor the Doctor's reminded of why he travels. I hope you like it! Let me know if I should update.


"You need someone." Those words echoed in his head like a scratched cd. The Doctor knew Donna was probably right but after Rose that was going to be hard. He sat there and buried his face in his hands. He'd wished Donna had gone with him but he understood her view-point but he wondered. "Now what? I'm all alone. Maybe there's no point in what I'm doing anymore."

Just then a faint crying caught the Doctor's attention. "What's that sound?" He stood and looked around the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver on for light. He followed the crying to under the console. The Doctor lifted part of the grail floor and was shocked to see a baby in their wrapped in a white blanket. "Wh-what?" He exclaimed. He reached in and carefully took the child out into his arms.

The infant was a girl with rich dark brown eyes and a light patch of chestnut-brown hair on her head. Their appeared to be nothing alien about her. Still feeling suspicious the Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out and started scanning the girl. The baby looked up at it with awe and wonder then tried to grab it; tugging at his heart-strings. "Nah uh you can't do that." He whispered.

The baby just laughed making him grin. "Well little lady everything looks good now let's find out if you're human. He took out his stethoscope and listened to her chest, he heard one heartbeat. She was human.

Holding her he walked around the TARDIS and just marveled at her. "Well I don't know where you came from or how you got here but I guess you're stuck with me for a while." The baby cooed and smiled.

The Doctor took her tiny hand and kissed it. "Now what do I call you, my mystery girl?" He thought about it and the perfect name came to him. "I'll call you Ivy." She cooed at the name and he smiled. "Glad you like it."

The Doctor noticed her stomach grumbling. He realized she probably hadn't eaten yet. "Let's see guess I got to feed you but what?"He wondered to the kitchen and found the TARDIS had already supplied some prepared baby formula.

He looked up and replied. "I'm not even going to ask how you did that." The TARDIS gave a loud hum. The Doctor gawked. "Watch your language!" "Sorry Ivy, the TARDIS has a tendency to be a smart alec sometimes." Ivy just giggled at him.

He grabbed the bottle and began feeding her. Ivy took to the bottle very quickly. "Wow you were hungry." The Doctor grinned as he watched her drink, realizing for the first time in a long time he was feeling happy.

Later on that night he rummaged thru the TARDIS basement searching for a cradle for Ivy. "Ah ha found it!" He proudly held up a wood Galifreyan cradle to her. "Well what do you think?" Ivy made a face. "Okay it's not the hippest but it suited my kids and grandkids needs so it'll suit yours." He placed her inside and gazed at her. "Oh I forgot to mention."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the mobile and it began to spin a holographic image of planets and stars while playing a Galifreyan lullaby. "It does that." He added. She smiled in amazement. The Doctor chuckled. "Now you're impressed."

He peered over her gently rubbing her hand and watched her sleep. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off this tiny human that had mysteriously entered his life. She had eased his aching hearts and reminded him of what he's traveling for. The Doctor absolutely adored Ivy but he knew she needed a better home.

The next night the Doctor was preparing to send Ivy to her new family. He had found the perfect place a lovely young married couple living in a Town House in a middle class neighborhood. The woman was a teacher and the man worked for advertisement firm and they both wanted children so badly. He was confident they could care for her.

The Doctor successfully landed in their backyard. He pinned a note to her blanket that simply read "My name is Ivy." Tears filled his eyes as he said goodbye to the little girl who made him so happy. "Well Ivy this is it. These people are really nice and I think you'll like them." She gazed at him as though she understood every word. "Now I'm going to do something that won't hurt a bit but it's time to forget me."

He looked at her one last time and kissed her hand before placing his fingers gently on her forehead and closing his eyes. Within seconds he had erased her memory of their short time together leaving Ivy sleeping peacefully.

The Doctor stood and wiped his eyes, he then placed a Neptune sapphire and moon amethyst pendant that spelled her name in Galifreyan letters inside her basket. "Goodbye my mystery girl and thank you." He choked. He knocked on the door and hurried back inside the TARDIS. When he saw the couple lovingly embrace Ivy the Doctor gave a sad smile. "Be good." The Doctor whispered and then he disappeared back into the stars.


End file.
